1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a job processor that processes predetermined different jobs, an information processing apparatus, a job display control method, a computer-readable program, and a storage medium storing such a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in an environment in which a printer and a plurality of computers are connected to a local area network (LAN) and communicate with each other, the printer receives print jobs from the plurality of computers and performs a printing operation. In this case, a plurality of users install printer drivers on the corresponding computers and send print jobs to the printer, and the printer processes each of the received jobs and performs a printing operation.
A considerable number of printers have a record storage function. For example, when receiving a print job, a printer stores information concerning the processing date, job name, number of print copies, etc. in a storage device of the printer, and the administrator and general users of the printer can check the information.
This makes it possible for the user who has sent the print job to check the output of the print job and also for the administrator to manage the printer. Some printers are provided with a display editing function of displaying only specific items of record information.
Additionally, the image forming system, the job display control method, and the job release control method that implement an easy-to-use system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-7079 provide the following technique. The order of jobs managed by a server in the image forming system are rearranged, or only jobs selected under certain selection conditions (keywords) are displayed, or all the jobs are simultaneously selected to perform the same processing.
According to the above-configured known printers, however, the settings are unconditionally disclosed to all users. Thus, information that is sensitive to other users may be displayed, or even if a user wishes to check certain items of record information, such items are not displayed. The sensitive information is not disclosed even to the administrator, thereby causing problems in controlling the printer by the administrator.